


Vacations

by Rara_Tan



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: M/M, Summer, Surprises, Vacations, in Portugal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Tan/pseuds/Rara_Tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brant surprises Nash with a five day vacation abroad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the plain title but my imagination sometimes ceases to function. I was planning on submitting this a long time ago but my laptop was damaged and what I had already written wasn't in my external hard-drive. :L  
> But I'm back again (after a month) :D  
> I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave comments ;)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own these characters what-so-ever.

-Prologue-

 

Nash had just woken up and was coming down stairs planning to clean his whole apartment when someone knocked on his door – well, not someone, Brant. Because Nash didn’t knew anyone more who would knock like that.

“Good morning” said a very cheery Brant for 7 a.m. on a Saturday.

“Good lord, what do you want Brant?” Nash replied with a gruff voice around a yawn.

“Well, since we have a week off I thought we could go on a vacation. Isn’t nice?”

“Very, but I’ve already got plans. Sorry to disappoint you.”

Brant placed his bag on the floor and put his foot by the doorway preventing Nash of shutting the door, trying to persuade him to take a vacation together.

“What kind of plans? Come on. You need to get away from London!” Brant said “We need to get away from here.”

Nash turned around and started to go to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Brant closed the door and followed him still talking.

“And you can’t refuse. We’ve already have tickets and reservations.”

“You what?! Without my consent?” Nash was astonished. Brant couldn’t be serious; it was way too generous of him to do such things for anyone. Nash couldn’t let himself believe he was special enough to Brant to get this kind of treatment.

“Yeah, I did. So go pack your stuff ‘cause the plane is leaving in three hours.”

“Plane? I though at least we were going to stay in the country…” Brant was speechless “Where are we going?”

“To Portugal.”

“Portugal?!” Images of sunny beaches passed trough Nash’s mind while he struggled to show a little less happiness for Brant’s gesture.

“Yeah, so let’s go pack your things and leave.” Brant said with a little mischievous grin on his face.

“You’re insane” That was all Nash had managed to say.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brant and Nash are Portugal, both very ready to enjoy their so deserved vacations.

\- Chapter One -

Brant and Nash had packed all what Nash needed and were on their way to the airport. Although the cab ride wasn’t short, they were now on the airport and with spare time to go get something to eat. While they sipped their coffees and ate their pastries, Nash asked Brant some questions about the sudden vacation.

“Why Portugal? And are you paying for all of it? I find that very unlikely to happen, to be honest.”

“Then you know me well.” Brant said clearly amused “I didn’t choose the destination. It was a gift from my parents, a five day vacation to Algarve, southern Portugal for two people with plain tickets, hotel accommodations and a rental car.”

“Whoa…” Nash didn’t know what to say. His parents would never do anything like that to him. “Your parents are pretty fantastic.”

“I though of refusing their offer, since I would never buy a trip like this” Brant confessed “But then I had an idea…”

“What?” Nash asked, a little bit naive.

“I would love to see you in swimming wear. And I would absolutely love to see you with a tan. And I would very much like to swim naked in the ocean with you.” Brant said in a voice so low that Nash almost had to focus on his lips movements to understand it.

“Ah-h.” That was all Nash managed to say before finishing what was left of his breakfast. The rest of the brief meal was filled with heated stares and silence.

The flight was pleasant and soon they were on their destination. Nash had to drive from Lisbon to Albufeira because Brant could not understand how to drive with the steering wheel on the opposite side of what he was used to. Brant was definitely not a man of change. Nash on the other way, adapted pretty quickly.

“Who knew that Detective Sergeant Brant would be unable to drive a vehicle outside the U.K.” Nash said incredibly amused.

“Shut up, Nash.” Brant said with a smile on his lips. He was truly happy for this vacation.

Driving under a blazing sun typical of the Alentejo region and already past mid-way to Algarve, they stopped to buy drinks and use the restroom.

“Whoa, it’s really hot here” Brant said while reaching down to pick up the two bottles of mineral water from the vending machine.

“Yeah, it feels like we’re in hell being punished for something-“

Brant stood up with the bottles in hand looking at Nash with a very serious look on his face.

“Sorry, my bad.” Nash said turning around and getting back in the car.

“Do you really feel that way?” Brant asked when he got in the car they had rented.

“No, I don’t. But seeing your face made me though that” Nash hesitated “That I should.”

“Then it’s me who should be apologizing.” Brant confessed “We should never, and I repeat, NEVER feel any kind of remorse about our decision that day. You get it?”

“Yeah, perfectly.”

“Let’s get going, then.”

Nash started the car and left the place going into the highway to Algarve. If someone had asked him yesterday what his plans for today were, he would definitely have answered “Clean my house and do some laundry.” Now he was in vacation with Brant and the sod had surprised him again by saying that he was the one ‘who should be apologizing.’ He was almost in the verge of shock, in a good way.

 

Brant was relieved to finally be at the hotel. The travel was tiring and the day was almost over and all he wanted to do now was take Nash and soak up on a pool. For his misfortune the hotel pool was already closed for the day. Lucky for him, their suite had a big whirlpool tub.

“So, what do want to do now?” Nash asked “Do you want to go grab an early dinner?”

“Nah, I don’t really feel like leaving the room for today.” Brant answered with a mischievous little grin.

“Then what do you want, what do you have in mind, Brant?” Nash said, eyes shinning a bit brighter and walking towards Brant.

“Have you noticed that our suite has a whirlpool tub? I though we could soak up in it to relax and then call room service when we’re hungry.” Brant closed the distance between the two of them and wrapped his arms around Nash, kissing him lightly.

Nash’s reply was to start undressing Brant and direct him towards the tub. Brant let Nash undress him but when he reached Nash’s shirt to do the same, Nash pushed him down to sit on the tub’s edge. Then Nash proceeded to strip by himself so incredibly close to Brant. ‘This can only be torture. Oh bloody hell, he’s so perfect.’ Brant thought. The detective sergeant felt himself stiffen, teased by Nash’s sensuality.

After getting undressed, Nash straddled Brant’s lap and united their mouths on a wet and powerful kiss. Brant grabbed a handful of Nash’s arse, fondling furiously the cheeks. Nash nipped and sucked on Brant’s neck and collarbones leaving some nice sized hickeys that would turn purple the next day. Brant licked and bit Nash’s neck and earlobe, while their cocks were proudly up now and fighting with each other.

“Let’s get in the tub” Brant whispered before playfully slapping Nash in the arse.

Nash nodded in agreement and they both slipped into the tub, the warm water bubbling and soothing their fatigue. Brant leaned on the wall of the tub with open legs, gesturing for Nash to go sit in front of him. Nash did as suggested, sitting between Brant’s open legs and leaning on his chest. Closing his eyes, Brant hummed with happiness, smiling.

They bathed together for a couple more minutes before the lust took over and they decided to trade the tub for the luxurious king size bed. This time Nash allowed for Brant to take the lead since he was too relaxed to do anything. They laid in bed without covers to enjoy the cool air of the room in stark contrast from the temperature outside.

“Touch me, Brant. Please.” Nash pleaded with closed eyes between heated kisses.

Brant did as asked and began a series if slow, almost torturing strokes to Nash’s prick, delighted with the moans that were coming out of Nash. The one on the receiving end was enjoying the hand job very much, exhaling almost breathlessly. Nash turned on his side so that he could face Brant to kiss and caress him.

“Do we have any condoms and lube?” Nash asked.

“Yeah, I’ve brought some with me.” Brant answered and stretched to reach the bed side table where he’d stashed those before.

Nash snatched the bottle of lube from Brant’s hands, threw a leg over him, squirted some lube to his hands and began stretching himself with one hand. Brant paused to roll a condom down his member and with Nash’s covered in lube free hand, lubed himself pretty good.

“Nash, are you fine?” Brant asked looking into Nash’s eyes.

“Yeah. Fuck me.”

Brant kneeled between Nash’s spread legs, lifted him slightly up, put a pillow under the small of his back and entered slowly, fondling Nash tights. Nash wrapped a hand over his cock and stroked the same rhythm as Brant’s thrusts. The room was filled with ‘unn-’s, ‘ahh’s and the soft creak typical of a bed, pace quickly increasing. They were shouting each others name as they came making them in need of a bath again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can read, Brant and Nash landed in Lisbon's airport and then preceded to rent a car and drive to Algarve. Although I'm pretty sure that most tourists option on landing in Faro's airport, I wanted to write Nash teasing Brant for not being able to drive a vehicle with the steering wheel on the left side. Hope you don't mind :p

**Author's Note:**

> As you've probably noticed, they're going to Portugal. "Why is that?" you ask. It's because I'm Portuguese and I've been at Algarve a plenty of times to be comfortable describing the scenery, beaches, places, people, etc.


End file.
